


Are You Getting Nervous?

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sendrick - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: A few drinks on a friday night leads to the Bellas playing a few rounds of the "nervous game." It's all fun and games until it's Chloe's turn, and Beca is the one destined to be her victim. It's all innocent, though, right? The way Beca's heart pounds as Chloe's hand slides up her leg is only part of the game, right? It totally doesn't mean that she likes it… RIGHT? (Bechloe AU)





	1. The Nervous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy fellow Bechloe lovers. x)
> 
> So this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow it has decided to become a two-part story instead. xD (Why does this always happen to me?)
> 
> Welp, either way, here is the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. x)

Friday night. 

To some college students, Friday night meant going out and partying– possibly making some regrettable life decisions that would haunt them the rest of their lives along the way. To others, Friday night meant staying in and studying their asses off for whatever final they had coming up next. 

But for the Barden Bellas, Friday night meant “Bonding Night.”

In the beginning, “Bonding Night” consisted of going out and experiencing different, fun activities together. One week, the Bellas tried bowling. Unfortunately, after Fat Amy attempted her famous “Aussie Wind Up,” the manager of the facility wasn’t so forgiving when the ball got stuck on her fingers and accidentally flew up into the ceiling. 

Another week, the acapella girls made an effort to try horse back riding, though that experience didn’t go well either. Flo had asked to pose under one of the tallest horses, and long story short, the owners had forgotten that that particular horse had drank a lot of water that day. 

Eventually, after a few more mishaps– and an overall lack of funds– the Bellas decided that “Bonding Night” would be best spent in their own home, playing games, watching movies, eating junk food, and best of all, drinking alcohol. 

Beca huffed a tired sigh as she unlocked the door to the Bella household. She had just finished a long day of stressful lectures and irritating school work, and was ready to sit back, relax, and maybe work on a mix or two. 

What Beca wasn’t ready for was loud music or sight of her Bella sisters laughing and clinking their mixed drinks together as they chatted on the couches. 

Beca had forgotten it was Friday. 

“Shit.”

“Beca!” Came from a familiar, giddy redhead, who spotted the brunette from her place on one of the couches and quickly stood up to greet her. “You’re home!” The other Bella girls turned to welcome Beca as well, but Chloe was the only one who approached her. 

Beca grunted when Chloe clumsily squeezed her into a tight hug, who giggled when she almost spilled her drink in the process.

“Whoops!”

Beca narrowed her eyes at her, suspiciously. “How much have you had to drink already?” 

Chloe’s hooded eyes slowly blinked as she continued to smile and lifted her yellow cup up to look at it. She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. “I don’t remember.” 

Beca shook her head with a snicker. “Okay.” She took the cup from Chloe’s hands and ignored the whine she heard come from behind her as she continued to walk into the living room. “No more for you.” She took a sip, contorting her face as her tastebuds adjusted to the fruity bitterness, and Chloe quickly followed behind her. 

“Beca!” 

The brunette laughed. “Hey, I need this.” And she flopped down onto the couch next to Fat Amy. “I forgot today was Friday.” 

Chloe chose to let Beca keep the drink and gasped when she sat down on the arm rest next to her. “You forgot!?” 

Fat Amy finished taking a sit from her cup and wrapped an arm around the tiny brunette, shaking her. “How could you forget the best night of the week?” 

Beca’s brow furrowed in discomfort and she wriggled around in the Aussie’s embrace until she was free. “I don’t know. I was really busy.” She took another sip and swallowed hard when she felt Chloe’s hand skim across her shoulder. 

“Well…” Chloe smiled, slipping her fingers into Beca’s brown hair and calmly massaging the base of her skull. “Now you can relax and have some fun with your Bella sisters.” 

Beca responded with a tight smile, raising her brows and nodding her head as she tipped the yellow cup back. She ignored the way goosebumps rose on her arms when Chloe brought her finger tips to the opening of her shirt and dipped them inside to caress the warm skin she found there. 

This was going to be a long night.

Apparently this bonding night had come with a theme; “Flashback Friday.” The Bellas thought it would be fun to watch classic movies they had enjoyed when they were kids and bond over some of the throwback games they used to play. 

It was actually pretty fun, Beca had to admit. What she had originally thought was going to be either an annoying– or just relatively boring– night, was actually turning out to be quite enjoyable. It was nice hearing everyone’s favorite childhood memories, and if Beca were being honest with herself, it was _really_ nice getting to sit so closely next to Chloe. 

She didn’t know why Chloe always insisted on sitting next to her whenever they had group events like this one– not that she was complaining. Beca actually kind of liked the way her body buzzed whenever Chloe was that close to her. 

But Beca wasn’t going to think about that… 

The night had been going pretty smoothly, that is, until Stacie’s dirty mind sparked a devilish idea. 

“Oh my God, you guys! I know _exactly_ what game we should play next.” 

The girls tuned in to their fellow Bella. 

“Which game is that?” Emily asked with excitement. Poor little innocent legacy. She should have never asked. 

Stacie smirked, mischievously. “Do you guys remember ‘the nervous game’”?

Beca’s face fell while the rest of the girl’s lit up. 

“Oh my gosh! Yeah! I totes remember that game!” 

Beca glared at the thrilled redhead next to her, because _of course_ Chloe would get excited about playing a game like that. 

“Uh, I don’t remember that game.” Beca tried, already standing up from the couch in an attempt to make a run for it. “So I guess I’m gonna have to sit this one out.” 

But just like _always_ Chloe was right there with her, beating Beca to whatever punch she was trying to achieve, and she quickly stood up too, playfully wrapping her arms around the surly brunette. 

“Oh, come on, Becs! Of course you know this game.” Her smile was intoxicating but all Beca could do was pout. “Everyone has played it at least **once** in their life.”

“Yeah, Beca. Even I’ve played it.” Fat Amy interjected. “I was the Tasmanian champ!” 

Beca was still trapped in Chloe’s arms and she grumbled. “I haven’t.” She lied knowing that playing this game could lead to some hidden emotions– on her part– being exposed, and Beca was just too tired to deal with them.

Stacie narrowed her eyes at Beca. “You’re such a liar.” And then she looked at everyone else. “Come on, girls. We’re gonna play.” 

Beca groaned and rolled her eyes while the rest of the Bellas started to pick up all of the snack bags and wrappers from the living room. Chloe had finally let Beca go and the DJ dropped to the couch, crossing her arms and pouting as she reluctantly accepted the fact that the girls weren’t going to let her get away from playing.   
   
While most of the Bellas were still in the kitchen, refilling their drinks and grabbing a few new snacks, Beca felt familiar arms glide over her shoulders and a chill ran up her spine when the smell of Chloe’s perfume registered in her brain.

It was a soft smell. Some kind of balance between fruity, fresh and flowery. Beca didn’t know what it was, but it always drove her senses wild whenever Chloe wore it.

“Ya know, Becs–“ She said, bringing her head around to rest on Beca’s right shoulder as she whispered into her ear. “If you really don’t know how to play–“ Her left hand found it’s way down Beca’s side and it stopped when it reached the top of her jean clad thigh. “I could show you, if you want.” 

Beca knew what she was doing. She knew all too well how much Chloe loved getting a rise out of her whenever she could, and Beca hated the way she always crumbled whenever Chloe tried. 

When Beca didn’t answer– considering she kind of couldn’t with the way her brain was going haywire– Chloe slowly moved her hand forward. 

“So, whadaya say?” Beca gulped when Chloe’s fingertips grazed against the seam between her legs. “Are you getting nervous?” 

“Okay, girls!” Stacie shouted, startling Beca as she re-entered the living room with two red solo cups in her hands. 

Chloe hadn’t been as startled as Beca, but swiftly removed her hands from the DJ’s body and spun around to greet Stacie with an innocent smile. 

“Ooh…” Chloe grinned, approaching the taller girl and reaching for one of the cups. “Is one of those for me?” 

“Nope.” Stacie smirked, bringing the cup closer to her. “Not this one. This one I made special for our favorite little DJ over there.” She gestured to Beca, who was still sitting on the couch, and at the mention of her profession, Beca turned to look at them. 

“What?” She asked. 

Stacie walked over to her smaller friend and handed her the cup. “Here.” Beca quirked a suspicious brow. “Since you’re so stressed about playing, I figured I’d make you something that will help you relax.” 

Beca hesitated. Some logical part of her brain was telling her she shouldn’t take it. After all, who knew what Stacie had put in there? She knew she shouldn’t take it. And yet… 

She took the cup. 

As she held the drink in her hand, Beca glanced over at Chloe and gasped a breath when she saw the redhead was already smirking at her. Her teasing smile was enough to spark something in Beca. Something that pushed away the rest of her pesky anxiety. So without another thought, Beca tipped the cup back and swallowed a confident gulp. 

If Chloe wanted to play with her, then damnit, Beca was going to play too. 

Beca looked back up at Stacie. “Thanks.” She said, and the taller brunette smiled. 

“Mhmm.” After giving Beca a quick nod, Stacie turned and made her way back to Chloe, who was still standing by the kitchen entrance. “You’re welcome.” She said, nudging the redhead with her elbow. 

Chloe furrowed her brow. “For what?” 

“Oh, come on.” Stacie sucked her teeth and pulled the redhead into the hallway. “I see the way you look at her, Chlo. And believe it or not, she looks at you the same way. She’s just too–“ Stacie searched for the right word and settled on, “Oblivious… Or maybe even scared.” She shook her head. “Either way, whatever her problem is, I put a little something extra in her drink.” Chloe widened her eyes in terror at the mention of such things, so Stacie quickly finished before the redhead could go berserk on her. “It’s not like the ‘date rape’ drug or anything. It’s just something I’m hoping will relax her enough to let some of her guards down with you.” 

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing and she shook her head. “Stacie, I can’t–“ But the taller girl put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her again. 

“You two deserve a night to have some fun.” She handed Chloe the other cup she had still been holding. “Specifically with each other.” Stacie looked over to where Beca was still sitting and shrugged. “You don’t know what could happen if you don’t try.” 

Chloe was still in a bit of a shock and glanced down at her cup before looking back up at Beca with longing desire. Maybe Stacie was right. Chloe would **never** force anything onto Beca, but maybe if they both were relaxed enough, then maybe Chloe could gain the courage to tell Beca how she really felt about her. 

Stacie noticed the redhead’s thought filled gaze and playfully smacked her bottom, snapping her out of the trance. “Just have fun tonight. Embrace whatever might happen between you two.” 

With her last words of encouragement, Stacie winked and left Chloe to gather the rest of the Bellas into the living room. By the time she managed to get them all together, Beca was already halfway through her cup. She hadn’t moved from her place on the couch, but her eyes continued to find the dazzling redhead that– not so long ago– had her nerves exploding inside of her like fireworks. 

It was truly amazing how Chloe was able to make Beca feel things that even she didn’t fully understand. Amazing, but also annoying, considering Beca had never been a fan of people breaking her well constructed walls. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable. With **anyone**. 

And yet…

Chloe plopped down onto the couch next to her, sporting one of her trademark grins, and Beca bit down on the rim of her cup. 

“Hey, Becs.” She said, bumping the blushing brunette with her shoulder. “Miss me?” 

Beca glared at her. She knew Chloe was fishing for a retort and trying to get her to participate in whatever flirtatious game they always found themselves playing with each other. 

“And if I did?” Beca said, confidently. “You going to do something about it?” She could tell it wasn’t the response Chloe was expecting– if her widening eyes and slight blush creeping across her cheeks had anything to show for it– But before Chloe could muster up any sort of response, Stacie hopped up from her seat and moved to stand in the middle of the living room. 

“Alrightie!” She announced, grinning like a cheshire cat. “You guys remember how this game goes, right?” 

Most of the girls hummed and nodded their responses, but Emily slowly raised a timid hand. 

“Um…” She mumbled. “I’ve– uh…” Her eyes darted around, nervously. “I’ve never actually played… this game… before.” 

Stacie gasped and the comment cued the rest of the Bellas to jump in. 

“What!” Fat Amy, exclaimed. “Neva’?”

“Damn, Legacy.” Cynthia Rose said. “You really are as innocent as you look.” 

“I met a martian from Mars once.” Lilly’s whispered, but her comment was ignored. 

“Okay! That’s fine.” Stacie said, her gleeful smile terrifying a nervous Emily. “I’ll demonstrate on you and refresh everyone else’s memory.” She took a seat next to the freshman and started her quick run through of the game. 

Beca snickered against the edge of her cup and shook her head. “Poor kid.” 

“She looks like a terrified little puppy.” Chloe added, watching the handsy exchange with amusement. 

Beca didn’t look at her, but she could feel her skin burning where Chloe’s leg was brushing up against hers. 

 _Damnit_ , Beca thought. _Enough is enough_. 

Beca tipped her head back and downed the rest of her drink. Her face contorted and her body tensed as the bitter liquid burned down her esophagus, but she didn’t care. 

“Woah…” Chloe said. “Someone’s thirsty.” 

Beca shifted her hooded eyes. “For you?” And looked her up and down. “Yeah. You could say that.” 

_Where the fuck did **that** come from? _

Chloe’s jaw dropped. Was she implying what Chloe thought she was implying? Was Beca trying to say that–

“Okay! Legacy is good to go.” 

Chloe blinked back to reality and looked over to find Emily with wide eyes and cheeks as red as a tomato. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. 

“Flo, help me get the ottoman out of the way.”

The girls worked together to open the space between the couches and made enough room for everyone to sit in a comfortable circle on the floor. 

Beca was surprisingly quick, sliding onto the floor with ease before tilting her head back to gaze up at Chloe with her cobalt eyes. 

“Whatcha’ waiting for, Chlo?” She grinned, casually patting the empty space next to her. “I thought you wanted to show me how to play this game.” Beca wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. She was **never** this confident around Chloe. 

Ever. 

Perhaps whatever Stacie had put in her drink was already starting to take effect. Whatever it was, Beca couldn’t help but love the stunned look it caused Chloe to express on her face. 

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, a smile gradually spread across Chloe’s lips. She liked this new, confident Beca. She took a swig from her cup and slowly lowered herself onto the ground, her eyes never leaving Beca’s gaze.

“Are you feeling okay?” She had to ask. Chloe trusted Stacie, but after hearing what she had done, Chloe had to make sure that Beca’s health wasn’t in any kind of danger. 

Beca smiled. “I’m fine.” And she was. Really. A little fuzzy from the alcohol, but overall, Beca was actually feeling pretty great. 

“You sure?” 

Beca looked at her. It was cute how Chloe was genuinely concerned about her, and though Beca would never admit it, she really appreciated it. But she was fine. She needed to convince Chloe of that too. 

Beca’s soft smile curved into a smirk as she placed her empty cup back onto the couch. She used her free hand to gently place it on Chloe’s thigh. 

“Chloe.” She said. “I’m good. Really.” 

Despite the surge of electricity traveling from where Beca’s hand was to the heat between her legs, Chloe ignored the sensation and focused on Beca’s eyes. She was telling the truth.

Over the past four years, Chloe had learned how to read Beca fairly well. It was a skill that came in handy, when needed, and Chloe was glad she could use it for this occasion. 

“Okay.” She said, satisfied and relieved. She relaxed her body and allowed herself to lean into Beca that much more. 

Maybe this night _was_ going to turn out more fun than Chloe thought. 

The game was officially started by Stacie. Since the girls were sitting together in a circle, each one of them had two turns. They had to engage with the person to their left, as well as the person on their right. 

Emily made a point that technically they each had four turns, considering they also had to participate in and receive the turns of the other girls next to them. 

Stacie was the first Bella to play. She grinned at Emily, who was sitting to the left of her, and put her hand on her knee. 

“Maybe you’ll last longer now that I’ve taught you how to play.” 

Emily gulped, and when Stacie’s hand moved the first inch, the round was already over. 

To Stacie’s right, was none other than Cynthia Rose. Both girls grinned when they made eye contact, and after Stacie’s hand stayed between Cynthia’s legs for a full minute, the Bellas decided that it was a draw. 

The game continued down it’s designated path. Lily beat out Cynthia, after her hand made it just above her knee, and Cynthia claimed she was genuinely terrified to let Lily go any further. 

The strange girl didn’t scare off Flo, however. The Guatemalan had been through much worse in her life and wasn’t really afraid of anything. She ending up winning all of her rounds. 

Jessica and Ashley were pretty timid and shy with each other. It was adorable to watch. They didn’t get particularly far, but everyone suspected that they would have totally gone farther if there wasn’t anyone else around. 

When it was Jessica’s turn to put her hands on Chloe, she hesitated. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against the care free redhead, and when her shaking hand reached the middle of Chloe’s thigh, Jessica proved her theory to be true, and she quickly removed her hand. 

“Ha.” Chloe laughed. “I win.” 

When it was Chloe’s turn to return the action, she also didn’t get very far. She had only gotten to Jessica’s knee when the blonde squeaked and yanked her leg away. 

“I’m nervous! I’m nervous!” 

The watching Bellas burst out into laughter. 

“Awh, come on, Jess.” Cynthia Rose said. “Red ain’t gonna bite ch’ya.” 

“Yeah, Jess.” Chloe smiled. “I don’t bite.” She then turned her head to the side to look at the chuckling brunette next to her and leaned in as she lowered her voice. “Unless you want me to.” With an added wink, Chloe had Beca’s throat clenching and the DJ broke  out into a wild cough. 

The action seemed to have gone unnoticed by the other girls, which Beca was thankful for, but Stacie was eyeing them curiously and grinned as she took a sip from her cup. 

When the violent choking subsided, Beca blinked her blurry vision back to normal and felt herself shiver when she was met by a predatorial gaze from Chloe. 

“Guess what, Becs…” She said, her eyes dropping to rake up the brunette’s form. “You’re next.” 

Beca could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest as Chloe’s hand gradually made it’s way towards her leg. It was like time was standing still and all Beca could focus on was the tantalizing journey Chloe’s fingers made to the top of her knee. 

And Beca didn’t mean to jump when they finally made contact. It was involuntary, but this time _extremely_ noticeable, and Beca blushed when the other Bellas started to laugh at her. 

“Damn, Red!” Cynthia Rose chuckled. “You’ve got these girls terrified of you!” 

“Yeh,” Fat Amy added, “this shouldn’t take long.” 

Beca gaped at her so called “sisters” and furrowed her brow in frustration. “I’m not scared!” And without thinking, Beca snapped her head back to Chloe and challenged her. “I **dare** you to get me to say ‘I’m nervous.’” 

The redhead’s eyes widened and the room echoed with harmonic _‘ooh’s’_.

“Is that a threat, Beca?” Chloe asked, chewing her bottom lip and squeezing the hand that was still placed on the brunette’s knee. Utter terror was evident in Beca’s eyes, but there was also a hint of temptation. 

This was going to be fun. 

When the DJ didn’t respond, Chloe smirked and released her grip to lay her warm palm flat against Beca’s leg. 

“You’re on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy... Hope you know what you're in for, Beca. ;)
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. Beca's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, guess WHAT guys! This story has turned into a 3 PART story! xD
> 
> haha, yayyy...
> 
> Yeah... I don't know why this keeps happening to me. But I SWEAR the next chapter will be the last one. Promise.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It burned. Like a thousand fires were ignited all at once the second Chloe’s hand moved the slightest inch up her thigh. 

“Are you getting nervous?” Her teasing eyes sparkled with mischief and Beca found herself getting hypnotized by them. 

But Beca could make it through this. She could. She had to. 

Beca shook her head. 

Chloe’s eyebrows twitched upward for a moment before her hand slid up another inch. “Are you getting nervous?” 

Beca chewed on the inside of her cheek. “No.” She mumbled. But she knew she was already starting to. 

It wasn’t until Chloe’s hand had reached the dip where Beca’s pelvis met the top of her thigh that the DJ felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. 

She had been doing fairly well so far, but having Chloe’s hand _that_ close to her center was making Beca feel dizzy. Like she was drunk with Chloe’s touch. 

Or maybe she was just drunk… 

Nah. That wasn’t it. 

“You’ve got this, Beca!” Fat Amy cheered. 

“¡Sí, estas ganando!” Flo added. 

The girls were routing for Beca’s victory, but the brunette couldn’t hear them. The hard knocking in her chest was thumping so loud in her ears, the only words she could process for the time being were “are, you,” and “getting, nervous.” 

And she was. She **really** was. 

Chloe’s eyes flicked up to meet Beca’s and Beca found the moment strange. 

Chloe was hesitating.  

Beca always knew Chloe to be an outgoing, confident and care free person. Beca had never seen the redhead doubtful or timid about anything until now. It was weird. 

Was Chloe Beale actually _scared_ to touch her? Was Beca actually going to win this round? The thought of this theory potentially being true triggered a new found confidence in Beca. 

She could do this. She could **so** do this. 

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes shifted between Beca’s and the dangerous placement of her hand. And despite her body pulsating with energy, Chloe managed to move her hand another inch further, her palm still on Beca’s thigh, but her fingers now grazing over forbidden territory.  

Chloe looked at Beca and swallowed. “Are you… getting nervous?” 

And to Beca’s surprise, she no longer was. “Nope.” She smirked. 

Chloe’s lips parted as a quiet gasp escaped her. She couldn’t believe how calm Beca was. She thought by now Beca would have given in and ended the turn already. But nope. Here she was, completely collected and grinning at Chloe like she could see right through her. 

It was actually pretty hot, but also quite terrifying. Chloe was literally millimeters away from officially crossing a sacred line between them, and what she thought would be a somewhat easy task had now turned into one of the most difficult decisions Chloe had ever made. 

Beca could feel all of her body’s heat redirecting itself to where Chloe’s hand was about to touch her. Her throat was going dry and her limbs were tensing with anticipation as she anxiously waited for Chloe to make that final move. 

Beca could this. She could–

“I can’t do this.” 

Beca blinked. _Wait, what?_

The surrounding Bellas roared with screams and laughter and Chloe removed her hand, curling herself up into a ball and wrapping her arms around her knees as a deep blush glowed on her cheeks. 

“Oh, shit!” Cynthia Rose said. “You did it, B! You outlasted the champ!” 

Beca looked at Chloe, who was shaking her head with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess she did.” 

Beca couldn’t believe it. She actually won.

“What?” She said, still stunned, despite the rest of the girls celebrating. 

“You did it, Shawshank!” Fat Amy smiled, shaking Beca’s right shoulder with excitement. “You made Chloe nervous!” 

 _Yeah, but **how**?_ Beca thought, still staring at the blushing redhead, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. 

How could Beca have made Chloe nervous? Chloe **never** got nervous about anything or anyone. _Especially_ Beca. She was always confident and fearless around her. If anything, Beca was always the one getting nervous around _h_ _er._  

So why was it different this time?

Beca’s reign of triumph didn’t last long, because before she could even enjoy the fact that she had made Chloe nervous, Stacie’s bright voice was right there to bring her back down from her high. 

“Alright, Beca.” The lengthy brunette grinned. “Let’s see if you can win round two.”

Round two? What the hell did she mean by round t–

Oh. 

Beca’s wide eyes quickly found Chloe’s before they dashed down towards her crossed legs. 

It was Beca’s turn to touch Chloe. 

The thought was equally as tempting as it was alarming, and despite her brief moment of confidence, Beca swore that she had just gotten lucky that Chloe– for some unknown reason– felt nervous about touching her there. She was hoping that luck would still be there to help her get through her next turn. 

“Come on, Beca! Start the next round already.” Cynthia Rose was enjoying this game more than any other Bella. Well, maybe not as much as Stacie. 

Beca’s brow furrowed as she eyed Chloe’s legs and she gulped. 

“What’s the matter, Becs?” Chloe’s moment of embarrassment had clearly passed. The twinkle of mischief had returned to her eyes and a gusty grin was curved on her lips. “Don’t think you’ll get as far as me?” 

Beca snorted a short chuckle. “I’ll get even further.” 

Chloe’s jaw dropped a bit at that and Beca’s eyes went wide. 

_Where the fuck did that come from?!_

“Ooh, okay, Beca!” Cynthia Rose said, grinning like a proud soccer mom watching their kid score a goal. 

Chloe closed her mouth and spread it into a tight smile as she glared at Beca. “Alright then.” She moved herself over and lifted her right leg to boldly drape it over Beca’s lap. “Show us whatcha got.” 

Beca’s body had just started to cool down once Chloe had removed her hand, but that flame of desire had now been reignited and Beca’s chest rose as she took in a deep breath. 

She could do this… again. She could totally take on Chloe’s challenge. 

 _Hopefully._  

Beca released the breath and eyed Chloe. “As you wish.” It was a cheesy comeback, but it was all she could come up with. 

Beca slowly lifted her hand and paused for the slightest second before finally committing herself to it and gently placing her hand on Chloe’s ankle. 

“Are you getting nervous?” She asked, and Chloe smiled. 

“Nope.” 

Beca slid her hand up. “Are you getting nervous?” 

Chloe shook her head. 

Strangely enough, the more Beca’s hand moved, the easier it got. Or so it seemed until she made it halfway up Chloe’s upper thigh. 

“Are you–“ Beca started, but Chloe cut her off. 

“Getting nervous?” She smirked and it made Beca’s insides twist. “Nah.” 

Beca narrowed her eyes at her. She was teasing her, which was only fair, considering Beca had teased her first. But even though Beca wanted to just kiss that smirk right off her face and put her hand wherever she damn well pleased, Beca’s nerves were gradually building and her confidence was fading. 

Beca took another breath and slid her hand up another inch, her fingertips brushing one of the belt loops on Chloe’s jeans. 

“A-Are you…” Beca cleared her throat. “G-Getting nervous?” 

Chloe’s smile only increased in size. “N-No. Not at all, M-Miss Stutterpants.” The watching Bellas laughed and Beca could feel her face heating up. Chloe leaned in closer. “But it looks like you are.” 

That’s it. Beca had had enough. 

A strong, impulsive urge shot through her, and without even taking a second to think about tit, Beca surged her hand forward and cupped the cocky redhead right between her legs. 

The action took everyone by surprise, but not as much as it had with Beca and Chloe. Both girls jumped and gasped at the contact and Beca quickly removed her hand. 

“Sorry!” 

Chloe’s cheeks were as bright as her hair and she stared at the flustered brunette in shock.

“Hey, wait a second…” Fat Amy said, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Beca took her hand back!” She pointed towards Chloe’s leg and Stacie rose her eyebrows. 

“She did.” She said, taking a quick sip from her cup. “Looks like Chloe won that one.” 

Chloe didn’t say anything and took her leg back to sit in her original criss-crossed position. Beca, however, gaped at Stacie. 

“What do you mean she won that one? I went all the way with my hand!” She wasn’t trying to sound like a sore loser. That part wasn’t upsetting. But **damn.** That gesture took a lot out of Beca.

“True.” Stacie said. “But Chloe never said she was nervous, so…” She shrugged. “Guess you just pulled out prematurely.” She winked and her double-sided comment earned a few chuckles from the other girls. 

Beca made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She crossed her arms in a pout and tried not to think about the way her body was still violently buzzing with activity. 

She also tried not to think about how the moment her hand had touched Chloe’s sacred place, something sparked between them and another shock wave of electricity shot up her arm and went straight to the warmth between her legs. 

No. She wasn’t going to think about that. 

The game continued and although the rest of the girls had moved on, Beca and Chloe didn’t speak another word to each other for the rest of the party. 

* * *

 

The Bella’s evening of fun had finally reached it’s end and the girls were scattered about as they cleaned up their messes and prepared themselves for bed. 

Beca kept herself occupied with picking up any bits of trash that she could find. There was a consistent ache throbbing at her core that would increase in pressure whenever she stole a glance at the redhead who was fixing the disorganized furniture. 

She was so turned on. 

Beca needed to get to bed as soon as possible. If she continued to be in the same vicinity as Chloe, she was sure she would literally go crazy. 

After throwing the last pieces of garbage away, Beca said a quick goodnight to the remaining Bellas and bolted to her room. 

Fat Amy had disappeared shortly after the game had ended, so Beca wasn’t entirely surprised to find her already sleeping in her bed. 

Beca shook her head with a smile and tiptoed over to her dresser drawer. Luckily the doors didn’t make a lot of noise, and she was able to take out her pjs without disturbing the snoring Aussie. 

Beca left to change and brush her teeth in the nearest bathroom. As she headed back up to her room, Beca heard a bedroom door slam shut just around the corner. It sounded like it had come from Chloe’s room, and the thought of the redhead ignited another burning desire within Beca. 

Beca shivered and swiftly made her way back to her room. 

It had to have been about another hour, but Beca was still wide awake and very much turned on. It had gotten to the point where it was starting to hurt. 

An obvious solution to the problem came to mind, but then Beca glanced at her blonde roommate and the thought of having her that close while Beca did **_that_** made the brunette cringe. 

Beca stared at the ceiling and sighed. “This is so stupid.” 

There _was_ another solution, though this one required a lot more guts and will power. 

But **damn.** If Beca didn’t do _something_ she felt like she was going to physically combust. 

And wether it was the residual alcohol in her system, or just the overall thrill of the events that transpired that evening, Beca was feeling impulsive again. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. 

“Just do it.” With those words of encouragement, Beca tossed her covers to the side and got up from her bed. 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Beca, was a suffering redhead who was struggling with the same issues she was.  

Chloe couldn’t believe that Beca had been so bold and actually put her hand right there. It was shocking and unexpected, **_God_** did it end too soon. Chloe wished they weren’t playing that stupid game. She would have ravished her right then and there if they had been alone. 

Beca’s touch was all she could think about for the rest of the night. It was like her favorite scene in a movie was engraved in her brain and stuck on repeat. 

Once the party had ended and the living room was clean, Chloe ran up to her room and fell back on the door until it slammed shut. She was extremely turned on and had to take care of it ASAP. 

Thankfully, Chloe was the “Super Senior” of the group and was granted her own room in the house. It also happened to be the largest and came with it’s own small bathroom. This was a perk that came in handy _many_ times. 

She took a shower and used the alone time to her advantage, reliving herself a few times– four times– until the water ran cold. Chloe wasn’t sure how long she had been in there, but she knew it was a while and sleep was probably the best thing for her. 

The problem was, when she got into bed and tucked herself in, Beca was **still** on her mind. Her eyes, her smile. The adorable way she blushed whenever she got embarrassed or nervous. The way her hand felt burning against Chloe’s womanhood. 

Yeah, Chloe was definitely turned on again. 

She groaned and closed her eyes as she let her hand wander down into her pajama shorts. She dipped her fingers under the waistband and gasped when she felt just how much she was turned on. 

Chloe moaned as the thought of Beca came back to her mind and her hand started a steady up and down pace. 

Beca had been the star in every one of Chloe’s fantasies since the day she had barged into her shower four years ago. 

Beca had been taken off guard by the intrusion, but Chloe thought she was absolutely gorgeous. And her body? _Ugh._ Flawless. 

Chloe moaned again and bit down on her bottom lip as her hand increased in speed. Her fingers focused their attention on her little bundle of nerves and circled the moist area in a counter clockwise motion. Chloe was on the brink of seeing stars. 

She was so close. She was panting and moaning more erratically, but she didn’t care. 

She was **_so_** close… 

Until she heard a knock on her door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. x)


	3. Trying Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll, please! *drum rolls*
> 
> It's the moment you've all been waiting for, folks! The conclusion of, "Are You Getting Nervous?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ;)

Chloe froze. Her body tensed and her ears rang as she tried to control her breathing. 

Did she really just hear what she thought she heard? Or did she just imagine it? 

Chloe couldn’t have imagined it, because before she could even process the possibility, she heard a quiet creak in the hallway, another knock, and then a whispered _“Chloe?”_ come from the other side of the door. 

It was Beca. 

Chloe felt her stomach twist at the sound of her voice and anxiety quickly washed over her. 

There was no way this was actually happening. 

Chloe carefully removed her hand from her shorts and gradually stood up from her bed. She stayed in place for a few moments, nervously chewing on her thumb nail, as she pondered what she should do next.

Chloe knew that if she opened the door, everything between them could change. 

Now, did Chloe want things to change? Hell-to-the-mother-fucking- ** _yes!_** But was she really ready for it? Well… there was only one way to find out. 

Chloe carefully walked over to the door and reached for the knob with a shaky hand. 

This was it. 

She took in a breath and went for it, slightly opening the door to find Beca already walking away. 

“Beca?” 

The brunette flinched and spun around. “Chloe.” She said. “You’re awake.” And then she shook her head. “Sorry, wait. Did I wake you?” 

Beca was always so cute when she was flustered and Chloe could feel her chest tighten. “No, I uh… I was still awake.” She hoped the dark atmosphere helped disguise the blush she felt burning on her cheeks. 

“Oh… okay.” Beca said. “Why were you still awake?” 

Chloe’s legs squeezed together at the question but she managed to maintain her usual confident and flirty facade. She grinned and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe. “I could ask you the same thing.” 

Beca’s eyes widened. “O-Oh, I, um…” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. “I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you… about something.” 

“Oh.” Chloe said, taken aback by her genuine tone. “Okay.” She moved herself off of the wall and opened the door the rest of the way. “What do you want to talk about?” 

When Chloe gestured for Beca to come in, the brunette eyed her, warily. “You wanna talk in there?” 

Chloe chuckled. “Beca, it’s the middle of the night. I mean, we can have this conversation in the hallway if you want, but–“ 

“No.” Beca suddenly said. “No, your room is fine.” She walked in and Chloe shut the door behind them. 

It was completely dark in her room, minus the bit of moonlight shining through the window, so Chloe walked over to one of her night stands and turned on the small lamp that sat on top. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” She asked again, calmly sitting down on her bed and patting the empty space next to her. But Beca was hesitant. “Come on, Becs. It’s just me.” Her gentle smile seemed to be enough to ease Beca’s nerves and the brunette gave her a slight nod before finally joining her. 

It was actually quite difficult sitting this close to Beca after she had just been thinking about her in the most naughty way with her hand literally down her pants. It was hard for Chloe not to pounce on her then and there and make one of her fantasies come true. But Beca looked like she really needed to talk to her about something important, so Chloe tamed her wild hormones and behaved. 

“Well…” Beca started, gripping her knees and clearing her throat as she tried to get it out. “Why did, uh… Why couldn’t you go all the way with me today?” 

Chloe quirked a brow. “What?” Her expression must have looked funny, because Beca started laughing and she shook her head. 

“I’m sorry.” She smiled. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant like…” She shrugged. “I don’t know, when it was your turn to touch me, you were one move away from winning the game, but you said you couldn't do it.” Beca’s eyes softened as she looked at her. “How come?” 

Chloe didn’t like the idea of lying to Beca, but at the same time, Chloe knew she couldn’t just come right out and say, _“Oh, it’s because I’ve been in love with you for four years and I would prefer the first time I get to touch you like that to be after a romantic date, where we can then have a wonderful night of passionate love making.”_

Yeah, no. There was no way in **hell** Chloe was going to tell her that. 

Instead, Chloe chose to go with, “I don’t know.” She tried her best to come off as convincing as possible, but the constant fiddling of her fingers wasn’t exactly helping. “I guess having all the other girls there watching me made it harder to do.” It was a poor excuse, but Chloe hoped Beca would buy it. 

“Oh… okay.” It didn’t sound like she did. 

A silence fell between them, but after a few moments Beca spoke up again.

“Do you think…” It was quiet, but since there were no other sounds– other than the hard pounding happening in Chloe chest– going on, Chloe could hear her loud and clear. “Do you think you’ll be able to do it… now?” 

Chloe’s world stopped. 

Was Beca actually asking Chloe to do what she thought she was asking? Was this it? Was this her **_one shot_** with Beca Mitchell? 

If it was, there was no way Chloe was going to waste it. 

They stared at each other for awhile, aimlessly searching each other for the permission they already knew that they had. Beca was waiting for Chloe to give her an answer and after swallowing a hard knot that had formed in her throat, she finally did. 

“Only if you want me to.” Chloe eyed her one last time before she slowly shifted her body closer to Beca, their knees touching. She placed her hand on the middle of Beca’s thigh and she grinned when the brunette’s muscle twitched. “Do you want me to?” Beca nodded immediately and Chloe tried not to laugh. “Okay, then.” 

Chloe moved her hand up an inch. “Are you getting nervous?” 

Beca playfully narrowed her eyes at her. “Seriously, Chlo?” 

Chloe half-shrugged. “It’s part of the game, Becs.” 

The DJ rolled her eyes. “Fine.” But then she looked at Chloe with a smile. “No. I’m not getting nervous.” And her eyes flicked down to Chloe’s lips. “Not anymore.” 

Chloe could feel her body tingling up all over again and she smiled back as she moved her hand up another inch. “How about now?”

Beca shook her head, their faces gradually getting closer. “Not at all.” 

They stopped just as the tips of their noses brushed against each other and Chloe placed her hand a few centimeters away from where she _really_ wanted it to go. 

Their chests were starting to rise and fall at a faster rate and Chloe knew that there was no going back after this. 

She darted her eyes back and forth between Beca’s and lowered her voice. “Are you… getting nerv–“ 

“Just fucking do it already.” Beca grabbed Chloe’s wrist and planted her hand right between her legs. Chloe gasped at the contact, but Beca was right there to silence her.  She captured the redhead’s lips with her own and swallowed the moan that came from the back of her throat. 

Chloe could feel her body light up with fireworks as they kissed. It was like a dream come true. 

She was kissing Beca. Beca was kissing her back. **On. Her. Bed.** With Chloe’s hand placed, **RIGHT. THERE.**

Chloe’s mind was fogging with bliss, but she needed to stay grounded. She wanted to make sure Beca’s experience was amazing. 

Chloe added a bit more pressure with her hand, fondling Beca a little harder and making the brunette moan. She took advantage of the open opportunity and invited herself into Beca’s mouth by slipping her tongue inside with ease. Her bold move was fully welcomed by Beca and the DJ returned the gesture by clashing her tongue against hers, sparking a dance of dominance between them. 

Chloe’s senses were busy taking in everything that was Beca, that she almost hadn’t noticed the way Beca’s hand had found hers and was guiding it up and down the front of Beca’s pajama pants. It wasn’t until the brunette broke their kiss to speak, that Chloe fully realized what she was asking for. 

“Please, Chloe…” She said, desperation sparkling in her dark eyes. 

It was almost surreal. Chloe had never seen Beca so vulnerable and honest before, and she had never been this forward with he either. Sure, they had flirted and maybe even got a little _too_ handsy with each other sometimes. But despite all of that, Chloe had never been one hundred percent sure that Beca may have had the same feelings she did. 

Until now. 

It was almost like some kind of switch in Beca had finally clicked and… 

And that's when Chloe’s face fell. 

“Wait.” Chloe took back her hand and closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. 

Beca looked at her, worried. “What’s wrong?” 

The redhead shook her head, her eyes still closed. “We can’t do this.” 

“What?” Chloe couldn’t see her expression, but Beca sounded hurt. “Why not?” 

Chloe finally opened her eyes and they were glistening against the warm light coming from her lamp. “Stacie put something in your drink.” 

Beca furrowed her brow in confusion. “What?” 

Chloe nodded. “Earlier today when she gave you that cup, she told me that she had put something in your drink to help you relax.” She couldn’t read Beca’s expression, and when the brunette didn’t respond, she continued. “I’m so sorry, Becs! I should have told you sooner, and now with you being here with me and everything,” Chloe shook her head again, “I just can’t go through with it. Not if I know it might not really be **you** that wants this.” A tear finally escaped one her eyes and she grabbed Beca’s hand. “Beca, I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never–“ 

Chloe was pleasantly surprised by the sudden press of Beca’s lips on hers. She whimpered as another tear fell and when they separated, Chloe was relieved to see that Beca was smiling. 

“You’re cute when you ramble.” She said. “And yeah, Stacie told me the drink would help me relax too. I had a feeling she might have put something in it. But honestly…” She placed her free hand on top of Chloe’s and squeezed. “Wether she did or not, you need to know that I _do_ want this… Like, **a lot**.” 

Chloe smiled softly. “You do?” 

Beca nodded. “Yeah, dude. I’ve been crushing on you for like, a few years now.” Her statement made Chloe giggle and Beca released a small chuckle in response. “And you know what? If Stacie did put something in my drink, I’m pretty sure it’s already out of my system, because I’ve never been more clear about anything else in my life.” 

Chloe grinned, and without hesitation, lunged forward to tackle Beca onto the bed. They laughed as Chloe readjusted herself and she used her arms to hold herself up as she beamed down at Beca. “You’re absolutely **sure** you want to do this?”

“Right now?” Beca tucked a piece of Chloe’s dangling red hair behind her ear and smirked as her eyes ran up and down her hovering body. “Hell yeah.” 

Chloe smiled and reconnected their lips, letting go of any lingering worries and letting herself indulge in the moment. 

Chloe lowered herself onto her elbows and snaked her fingers into Beca’s brown hair. She massaged her scalp as her tongue massaged the inside of her mouth, and there was a moan of appreciation that rang in the air, but Chloe wasn’t quite sure who it had come from. All she knew was that she was making out with Beca– **on her bed** – and it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. 

Well… thus far.  

Nimble hands were free roaming up and down Chloe’s back. When they found the curve of her backside, Chloe gave a quick, but firm roll of her hips and Beca lightly bit down on Chloe’s bottom lip as she groaned. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

Chloe snickered and lifted her head to look at her. “I can’t believe you actually made it all the way with me tonight.” Beca titled her head to the side at that, her brow creasing with confusion and it made Chloe laugh. “Not like that!” She said. “I meant, like, in the game. You totally should have won that round.” 

Beca breathed a short chuckle. “Yeah, well, you never said that you were getting nervous, so.” She shrugged. “Rules are rules, I guess.” Chloe gave a short, considering nod in agreement, and then a sly smirk suddenly appeared on Beca’s face. “I mean, I could always try again.” She moved her left hand up and placed it on Chloe’s thigh, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she did. “If you want.” 

Before Chloe could give her answer, Beca shifted their body weight and spun them around. She unfortunately misjudged the surrounding space and banged her ankle against one of the bed posts. 

“Ow!” She yelped, her body tensing and her eyes squeezing shut as the pain set in. 

Chloe tried her best not to laugh. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Beca scrunched her nose. “That could have gone smoother.” 

“It’s okay.” Chloe said, kissing the tip of Beca’s nose. “I still think you’re sexy.” 

The DJ chuckled. “Well that’s good.” She smiled before leaning back down to kiss Chloe slowly, and with her pain gradually fading, Beca returned her hand to it’s previous position on Chloe’s thigh. She slowly snuck her fingers up and under the soft fabric of Chloe’s shorts, and a shiver ran up the ginger’s spine as Beca’s thumb caressed the warm skin she found there.

It was relaxing, yet teasing, and Chloe could feel her arousal growing by the second. It was amazing the kind of effect, even the slightest touch from Beca, would have on her.

“Chloe…” Beca suddenly said, pulling Chloe out of her haze and staring at her **hard.**

Her eyes looked dark. So much darker than usual. Like they were filled with something new and Chloe was sure she had never seen them so intense before. 

Beca took her hand back and slipped it halfway passed the elastic waistband of Chloe’s shorts, patiently waiting after she did.

“Can I?” Beca was asking for permission, and Chloe was more than willing to grant it. 

She nodded without hesitation. “Yes.” And she tried not to sound so desperate. “Do whatever you want.” But it didn’t work. 

Luckily Chloe’s rashness seemed to amuse Beca, because she smiled softly at her response, and it made the butterflies in Chloe’s stomach flutter around with joy.

“Okay.” Beca said, planting a quick kiss on Chloe’s lips. “As you wish.” She winked and they laughed at the humorous reminder, but then a gasp escaped them both when Beca finally moved her hand the rest of the way into Chloe’s shorts and it easily slid over the redhead’s heightened arousal. 

“No underwear?” Beca asked, her jaw slightly slacked in shock as her fingers explored the slick surroundings. 

Chloe huffed a short laugh. Beca’s hand was notably groping her most private area for the first time, but what she seemed to be stunned the most about was the fact that Chloe wasn’t wearing any underwear? Chloe was shaking her head in her mind. Only Beca. 

“Supposedly it’s not good wearing underwear to bed.” Chloe couldn’t believe they were having such a casual conversation while Beca’s hand was still exploring in her pants. 

“Really?” Beca asked, her head tilting to the side and her hand stilling as she considered it. “Huh…” She seemed genuinely lost in her honest curiosity, and as adorable as it was, Chloe **needed** Beca to come back to her. 

“Beca.” She said, adamantly, shifting the brunette’s attention while expressing an “I-love-you-but-please-stop-talking” look on her face. 

It seemed to have worked because Beca’s eyes suddenly widened. “Sorry.” She said, shaking her head. “You’re right. Less talking, more kissing.”

Chloe giggled and nodded, humming in satisfaction when Beca dipped her head down to capture her lips again. 

Beca’s hand returned to it’s slow and gentle pace, her fingers alternating between gliding up and down, and rubbing small circles around her tender clit. Chloe’s eyes were squeezed shut as the pleasure coursed through her body, and she couldn’t control the way her limbs would jolt or squirm whenever Beca touched her in just the _right_ spots. 

Chloe wasn’t aware of the gratified grin that was playing on Beca’s lips as she pleasured her. She wanted to see what other reactions lied within Chloe, so without any kind of warning, Beca curiously teased a finger into Chloe’s warm entrance, and the redhead responded instantly, her back arching off of the bed as a moan choked it’s way out. 

“Oh my God, Beca…” Chloe breathed, bringing her head up to look at the satisfied DJ and deciding that she needed to feel more of her. Chloe lifted her hands and reached for the hem of Beca’s shirt. She worked frantically to try and get the thing off, but when the material bundled and got stuck around Beca’s shoulders, Chloe whined. 

“Here.” Beca smiled, reluctantly removing her hand from Chloe’s pants– much to the redhead’s disappointment– and sitting back on her heels. “Let me help.” She crossed her arms and finished pulling the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it to the side and blushing when she noticed the way Chloe was staring at her. 

Beca didn’t maintain eye contact with her. “It’s nothing you haven't seen before, Chlo.” 

“I know.” Chloe said, calmly bringing her hands up to massage Beca’s exposed breasts, and loving the way the action pulled a groan out of her. “But I can’t help it.” She kept one hand on her chest, but brought the other up to guide Beca’s gaze back to hers. “You’re beautiful, Becs.” 

Beca’s brow furrowed and her eyes started to shine. It looked like she was about to cry, and for a moment Chloe worried that she may have said the wrong thing. But before Chloe could go into full on panic mode, Beca unexpectedly collapsed back onto her and crashed their lips together with force.

The kisses were messy and uncoordinated, but Chloe didn’t mind it one bit. She could kiss Beca all day if she ever got the chance to. And she hoped that chance would come soon.

Beca tried to snake her hand up Chloe’s shirt, but groaned in frustration when the buttons kept her from getting very far. “Take your shirt off.” She mumbled against Chloe’s lips, and the redhead quickly obliged. 

Chloe sat herself up, moaning at the way Beca’s mouth found it’s way to her neck, and she struggled with unbuttoning of her top, her hands trembling with excitement. It took every ounce of Chloe’s concentration to get the entire piece done, and it certainly hadn’t help that Beca was working her oral magic on a spot just under Chloe’s right ear. Chloe was sure a dark mark would still be there the following day.

She whimpered when Beca dragged her tongue down her pulse point, over her collar bone and down the valley of her breasts as her hands worked to slide the top garment off of Chloe’s shoulders. 

Chloe was impressed with Beca’s skilled coordination. It made her wonder if she had done this before, or if all of the Bella dance rehearsals were also paying off in the bedroom as well as on stage. 

After Beca removed the light blue top, she took a moment for herself and let her hands fall over Chloe’s front as she released a low breath and ogled her. 

“And you said **_I_ ** was beautiful.” 

Her compliment made Chloe’s heart swell, and the redhead pulled her closer until their bare skin was flush against each another. Chloe loved the way Beca felt against her, and she took in the younger girl’s lower lip with her mouth, playfully nibbling on it before slipping her tongue back inside to taste her again. 

Chloe’s hands worked mindlessly as they came up Beca’s back and drifted down the front of her abdomen until her fingers curved to lightly drag across Beca’s ribcage. The action cued an involuntary giggle out of the DJ and her body jerked at the tintilating sensation, her hands grabbing ahold of Chloe’s to stop her. 

The redhead smiled. “Someone’s ticklish.” She teased. 

Beca’s lips were spread thin, her eyes closed as she nodded. “Very.” 

The thought of getting into a tickle fight with Beca was tempting, but the thought of having passionate sex with her instead was much more appealing. 

“Sorry.” Chloe said, wriggling her hands out of Beca’s grip to rest them on the hem of her pants. “Let me make it up to you.” She dipped her fingers inside, but was suddenly stopped by Beca. 

“Oh, no.” She said, and Chloe looked at her, confused. Beca took hold of Chloe’s hands and used them to direct her back onto the mattress, ultimately pinning her wrists above her head as she smirked. “It’s still my turn.” 

Her whispered tone made Chloe squirm. She already thought Beca was gorgeous, but **damn.** The way she was looking at Chloe, like she was a hungry lioness ready to devour her prey, only elevated Chloe’s already tenacious arousal. 

Beca reclaimed Chloe’s mouth and used her free hand to hook onto the waistband of her shorts. She appeared to be over the talking and teasing foreplay– which was fine by Chloe– and she didn’t hesitate this time to tug on her checkered bottoms, swiftly pushing them down until they accumulated around Chloe’s ankles. 

The redhead was left in all her naked glory, but instead of feeling bashful or skittish about it, Chloe could only feel a burning desire heating up her body from the inside out. 

She wanted Beca. So, _**so**_ badly. 

The DJ must have read her mind, because a hand was pressing between Chloe’s legs again and she couldn’t stop the appreciative moan that fell from her lips. 

Beca smirked as her hand continued to move. “Are you getting nervous?” She asked, and Chloe huffed a shaky laugh. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Beca grinned before ducking her head back down to suck on Chloe’s neck. Her left hand was moving faster and harder against Chloe, but keeping the redhead’s wrists restrained above her head was becoming more and more difficult. 

Chloe was beginning to writhe uncontrollably, her hips bucking and jerking against Beca’s hand. She wanted to feel more of Beca. She **needed** to. With her first orgasm being cut short by the DJ’s unexpected intrusion, the pressure between Chloe’s legs was becoming unbearable. She was so close to completely unraveling. All she was going was for Beca to,

“Keep going.” 

It was a strangled plea and Beca knew what it meant. Her fingers sped up their circular rotation around Chloe’s small, sensitive bud, nipping and licking at her neck as her right hand released Chloe’s wrists and came down to cradle her left breast. 

Chloe arched into Beca’s touch. Her melodic moans and whimpers were getting louder and louder, but Chloe couldn’t bring herself to care. She was _almost_ there. 

Just when she thought Beca couldn’t get any better, the DJ surprised Chloe by sneaking a finger into her warm lady entrance and the redhead was left choking on air. Beca rolled her hips with each pump and curl of her hand, making sure to brush her palm against Chloe's clit every single time she did.

“Oh my God, Beca.” Chloe panted, her breathing becoming erratic. “I’m… I’m gonna–“ 

Beca grabbed ahold of Chloe’s head and pressed their foreheads together as their bodies moved harmoniously. “Go ahead.” She breathed, her eyes staring straight into Chloe’s soul. “Cum for me, Chloe.” 

Her final command did the trick and threw Chloe over the edge. Her jaw dropped and her brow furrowed deeply as the waves of ecstasy rushed through her veins. Beca kissed her hard, swallowing her string of moans and gradually slowing her pace so Chloe could ride out her roller coaster of pleasure for as long as possible.  

It wasn’t until Chloe’s body fully relaxed that the two of them separated. Beca kissed her one more time before removing her hand. She brought her slick digits up to her mouth and looked at Chloe mischievously before she stuck them into her mouth and sucked them clean.

Chloe gawked at her. “Fuck.” And Beca’s eyes went wide.

“What did you say?”

Chloe laughed. “Yes, Beca. I say ‘fuck’ too.”

“Yeah, but,” Beca was genuinely stunned, “it happens so infrequently.”

“Well…” Chloe wiped away some loose strands of hair from her glistening forehead and leaned in closer to Beca. “Play your cards right and you might hear that word come out of my mouth more often.” She kissed Beca softly, taking her time as their tongues lazily caressed one another.

Beca quietly moaned as they kissed and Chloe felt a jolt of excitement shoot through all over again. She started to shift their bodies around and redirected Beca’s lips back to hers when the brunette tried to see what she was doing.

“Just trust me.” Chloe whispered, and she smiled when she felt Beca’s body relax against her.

“Okay.”

Chloe laid Beca down on her back and locked eyes with her as her hands found the waistband of her pants. She flirtatiously chewed on the edge of her lip as she slowly brought the garment down, and they shared a laugh when Beca assisted her by kicking her pants the rest of the way off.

When the plaid bottoms were finally discarded, all that was left was Beca’s black underwear. Chloe leant down and placed open mouthed kisses on Beca’s lower stomach. She quietly moaned as Chloe teased her, and her hips helplessly rose the closer Chloe got to her pelvis.

Chloe grinned at her reaction and didn’t want to torture her any further. She quickly removed the last bit clothing and winked at Beca before laying herself between her legs.

The DJ stared at her in shock. “Woah, wait, Chloe. Are you gonna–“

“Shh…” Chloe smirked, lifting Beca’s legs over her shoulders and tugging the brunette closer to her until she was face to face with her womanhood. She kissed Beca’s inner thigh and the brunette’s breath hitched in her throat. “What’s wrong, Becs?” Chloe asked, glancing up at her face and giggling at her anxious expression. “Are you getting nervous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna play this game after reading this? xD
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and writing your reviews. It really means a lot to me. :)
> 
> I have my next Bechloe multi-fic already in the works. Come follow me on Tumblr for any updates:  
> @not-so-average-fangirl
> 
> Take care!


End file.
